Dark Heart
by TheStylishElf
Summary: A young woman goes to the police when tormented by a stalker. The police think she needs to visit a therapist, her stalker has been dead for months. Will they ever believe her? Will the brothers be able to save her? Will Mac accept their help?
1. Dead is dead, right?

**Dark Heart**

*This is a CSI NY/Supernatural crossover. I do not own either of them. No not even a little!

Hey there! I don't know if anyone wants this kind of story - Please read and review! If I get enough reviews asking for me to continue then I will. The more reviews the sooner I'll update! I always appreciate feedback and constructive criticism. Thanks!

**Chapter 1 - Dead is dead, right?**

"Miss Culver I don't know what else to tell you. We tested the deceased's DNA. It was definitely a match to Tyler Denton." Mac Taylor tried to gently reassure the young woman sitting across from him in his office.

"Look, I know how crazy I sound. I'm positive the man in my apartment last night was Denton!" The young woman spoke, fear and frustration were heavy in her voice and on her face. "Denton killed my mother, took me hostage. The freak planned to sacrifice me in some satanic ritual. Then I watched as the police shot him 5 times. I haven't forgotten. I'll never forget."

Pulling back her long dark from across her cheek she showed the detective the long scar that ran from behind her ear down to her chin. "The only reason I'm alive is because I kept my head down and the officers were a good shot. It's been 4 months and I haven't slept a night without reliving it. Last night I went to the kitchen for some water and there's someone in my living room. Then I hear that voice. "Jessie dear, you look like you've lost weight. I hope you're taking care of yourself." Jessie clenched her purse tighter.

"You said you never actually saw him?" Mac asked as gently as he could.

Flushing slightly the woman answered. "No I never saw him. I fainted. When I came to he was gone. I got dressed and went straight to the police. They didn't believe me, but they sent me to you." Jessie looked down at her purse and shook her head. When she looked up there were tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry I wasted your time. I promise not to bother you again.

Before Mac could say another word the woman stood and left the office. Mac felt bad. That girl had been through hell and hadn't fully come back. Unfortunately there was nothing the police or the crime lab could do for waking nightmares.

He was still lost in thought as Don Flack entered his office.

"Hello Mac?" Don Flack asked for the third time.

Mac finally noticed Flack. "Sorry I was lost in thought on the woman that just left."

Flack looked somber. "Yeah, that was Jessie Culver?"

Mac nodded. "You know the case?"

"Actually I was there the day he was taken down. I was one of the shooters. She okay?"

Mac shook his head. "She says she heard Denton in her apartment last night."

Flack looked at Mac. "You know he's dead right?"

Mac looked at the folder on his desk. It was the autopsy report on Tyler Denton. "Yeah, I even showed her the DNA tests that we ran. She must be having waking nightmares. I just hope she gets help before it's too late."

"I'm telling you that crap that this guy had at his place. Satan worshipping freak, the place was filled with the stuff. Even his journals were like a bad horror movie. Claiming to have sold his soul to the devil. He was supposed to be the assassin for some yellow eyed demon. Once he killed his intended targets he was to get Jessie as his prize. He believed she's destined to give birth to some world altering future leader."

Mac thought about this for a few minutes. "Don was he alone or could this have been a cult situation?"

Flack shook his head. "We couldn't find any evidence of any others. Trust me, I looked, hard! Denton was so whacked he probably had a lot of imaginary friends he played with, none in the real world though. You think there's something to her claim? Someone playing games with her?"

Mac shrugged as Flack's cell phone rang.

"Flack. Yeah, I'll be right there." Flack hung up the cell phone and looked at Mac. "I gotta go. They just brought in a suspect I've been looking for. I'll talk to you later Mac."

---

Mac sat in his office at the end of the next day. He'd been trying since his meeting yesterday with Jessie Culver to not think of the young woman and the terrible situation she was in. Because of some crazy zealot a life had been lost and another very effectively destroyed. He wanted to do something, but felt helpless. He was thinking of taking a look into the possibility of cult members himself when his phone rang.

"_Hey, it's Flack. You need to get over to Jessie Culver's place._"

Mac frowned. "What's wrong? She hasn't done something to herself has she?"

"_Not herself, I think it's better if I try to explain this in person._"

Mac was puzzled. "What's the address?"

Twenty minutes later and Mac was parking down the block from Jessie Culver's walkup apartment. A pretty little 3 story townhouse, it seemed each floor was its own apartment. Flack said Jessie's was on the 3rd floor. Showing his badge to the patrolman at the door he continued up the stairs to Jessie's apartment. The door was open and inside Flack was interviewing a mature woman.

Flack noticed Mac and introduced the woman. "This is Sara Burk, she lives downstairs. She heard a commotion in here and rushed up. She has a key for emergencies and let herself in. Across the room she saw a man with his hands around Jessie's neck. She looked for a weapon and when she turned back he was gone and Jessie was on the floor. It gets better."

Sara lightly smacked Flack's arm. "Look I know it's not possible, but maybe Denton had a twin, or a brother?"

Mac looked at Flack. "She swears the man that attacked Jessie was the spitting image of Denton."

"I'm mature, not blind or senile! I didn't say it was that man, just that it looked like him."

Mac smiled at her. "There is a big difference Flack. How's Jessie?"

Mac and Flack both looked to where Sara had indicated the attack happened. "She's not conscious, they took her over to Angel of Mercy. The hospital run by the nuns."

Mac nodded. "Now Ms. Burk did the man go out the window?"

She looked puzzled. "I guess, I grabbed a frying pan from the counter, when I looked back there was no sign of him. It was kinda strange."

This whole thing was strange, thought Mac as he walked over to the window. Closed and double locked from the inside. He walked through the apartment and checked all the windows. The same. All double locked from the inside. _What was going on here? _

Flack walked over and pointed to the windows. "Yeah they were all like that. The neighbour had to use her key 'cause the front door was locked and we swept the apartment, no other way in or out. So how do you write up a report when the suspect is a dead guy who got in and out of a completely locked apartment? At least write it up without ending up seeing the police shrink? Cause dead is dead right?"

Mac just shook his head, if he hadn't seen it, he wouldn't have believed it.


	2. Have I got a case for you!

**Dark Heart**

*This is a CSI NY/Supernatural crossover. I do not own either of them. No not even a little!

Hey there! I don't know if anyone wants this kind of story - Please read and review! If I get enough reviews asking for me to continue then I will. The more reviews the sooner I'll update! I always appreciate feedback and constructive criticism. Thanks!

**Chapter 2 – Have I got a case for you.**

Mac sat in his office trying to make sense of the case. The thing was, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to make sense of any of it. He got up and made his way to the break room. He could use a coffee.

Just as he finished pouring the coffee and was taking his first sip Stella rushed in. "You're not going to believe this Mac. The blood on the knife we found: it wasn't Jessie Culver's, but it was in our system."

Finally, thought Mac, something real. "Good work Stella. Who was it?" Mac looked ready to pounce.

Stella shook her head slightly causing her curls to swing and bounce. "It's Denton's, Mac. The blood belongs to Tyler Denton. How is that even possible?" Stella looked so confused. "I triple checked my results. Mac is someone playing with us?"

"Either us, or Jessie. Whoever they are though, we'll find them and make them pay."

Stella looked at the DNA and then at Mac. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Mac took a sip of the hot bitter coffee. "You're not the only one Stella."

---

The elevator opened to the morgue and Mac exited heading straight for Sid. "Sid, Tyler Denton's body. What happened to it?"

Sid looked up from the body he was autopsying and smirked. "Good afternoon to you to Mac, No, I'm good, but thanks for asking."

Mac smiled. "Sorry Doc, I've got a really crazy case. Evidence is pointing to an assault victim's assailant as her dead stalker."

Sid perked up. "Really, hmmm, yes I did the Tyler Denton autopsy. Trust me, if he wasn't dead before he definitely was after."

Mac smiled. "Yeah, I'll bet. Do you have the release forms?"

"Must have." Sid held up his blood covered hands. "Can I get them as soon as I'm finished here?"

Nodding Mac looked apologetic. "Sorry Sid, this girl came to see me claiming Denton had been in her apartment. The next day we get a call saying she's been attacked. Blood on a knife at the scene comes back to Denton. She's been through enough. Doesn't need this."

Sid frowned. "Are you thinking walking dead or identical twin?"

Mac ran his hand through his hair. "I thought that. Checked with the doctor that delivered him. Swears that the mother only gave birth to one child. In fact she died giving birth to Denton."

Sid looked confused. "Then how could a dead man's blood end up at a recent crime scene."

Mac shrugged. "Now you know what I'm dealing with."

Sid pulled his hands out of the body and took off his gloves. "Well then I don't want to keep you waiting." Sid rinsed off his hands and went over to the computer. "Yeah, his cousin claimed the body and had Shuman Brothers Mortuary pick up the body."

"You dealt with them before?"

Sid took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Yes, although I wasn't here when they picked up Denton. They're a very established, well respected mortuary. You think someone messed with the body?"

"Flack assures me this guy was a loner so it's the only thing I can think of."

Sid handed him a piece of paper the printer spit out. "Well there's all the information that's in the system."

Mac nodded. "Thanks Sid, I'll leave you two alone now." Mac smiled indicating the body.

---

Back in his office Mac picked up the phone and called the number on the form for Shuman Brothers Mortuary. After speaking with 3 people including Harvey Shuman, elder brother and owner, Mac was convinced, the mortuary had not picked up the body of Tyler Denton. Mac rubbed his forehead and reached for the phone again.

---

Ten minutes later and his office was filled with Flack, Sid, Adam, Danny, Sheldon and Stella. Mac got up and came around to lean against the front of his desk. "This case is producing more questions the further into it we get."

He brought them up to speed on Shuman's not picking up the body, the cousin being non-existent and Stella's finding Denton's blood on a knife at the scene. They all had a similar look on their faces as they tried to absorb the information.

"Okay, so now we need to figure out our next step. Adam I want you checking the internet for any cult action involving Denton, Jessie Culver or a sect of true Satan worshippers that may be zealot enough to take over where Denton left off. Sid I need you to pull the original hard copies the cousin filled out and the guy who picked up the body, don't forget to wear gloves. Sheldon and Danny I need you to go to Jessie's apartment and figure out how this guy got in there, and how he got out. Stella could you finish processing the evidence collected from Jessie's apartment?"

Stella nodded.

"Flack, I think I'd like to go with you when you interview Jessie."

Flack nodded, he understood this case was getting personal for him.

---

Don too, felt for the young woman, who at this point should be trying to heal from the earlier experience and instead was being tormented once again. When they arrived at the hospital they located Jessie's floor and had a nurse find her doctor for them.

"How is she, Doc?" Flack asked.

"Dr. Carter." Mac said flatly and shook the man's hand.

"Well I'd guess her throat is sore, she was strangled unconscious. No other trauma, no signs of a sexual assault. Nothing physical that won't heal in time, however I should warn you. She hasn't spoken a word since she opened her eyes. She stares at the same spot on the wall. No response." The tall doctor looked to be in his early 50's. He had a gentle manner about him. "I'm concerned this last assault was just too much for her to take." The doctor's brow furrowed in a combination of concern and frustration. "I'm sure you want to question her, but I'm afraid it's going to be pointless."

"Thanks Doc, we gotta try." Replied Flack.

---

Mac stood at the foot of her bed and stared at her. Her eyes were open, but whether or not they were seeing he couldn't be certain. She was quite pretty, he thought. The pale skin that used to be flawless, now marred by the vicious scar and marks on her neck, was highlighted by almost black hair. Her bright blue eyes were definitely fixed on a certain spot.

Flack waited in the doorway, unsure if Mac wanted a minute alone.

Mac sat beside her on the side she stared at. Mac took her hand in his and gently rubbed his thumb across her palm. "Miss Culver, it's Detective Taylor. We spoke the other day, and I owe you an apology. Actually, I can't apologize enough to make this right. You were so brave to come to us with your belief. I'm sorry I didn't believe you then, but I do now. Please Miss Culver, I know you were attacked and we found blood on a knife that belonged to Denton. I don't doubt you and you shouldn't either." Mac waited hoping for some reaction. "Jessie, I give you my word. I will not let anyone hurt you, I promise!"

Flack wasn't surprised that Mac made that promise, he was surprised that he could see tears forming in her eyes. Her voice was almost unrecognizable from the other day. Low and raspy he had to strain to hear it.

"You may have believed me before but you won't now." Jessie's eyes had filled with tears. She wouldn't look at Mac. "It was him Detective Taylor. It was Denton. When I left your office the other day I doubted myself. I felt like a fool and by the time I got home I felt ridiculous. I went out and got a bottle of wine and some dinner. I rarely drink, I guess I drank too much because I woke up on the couch and Denton was standing in front of me. He grabbed me by the throat and lifted me off the couch with one hand. He was chanting something but I couldn't understand him. I don't know how long he had me like that when I heard someone at the door. Then everything started to go dark. Then I woke up here. I'm not crazy Detective, it was Denton."

Mac nodded and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. Jessie turned and looked at Mac. The look on her face showed fear: fear of what was happening to her and fear that he wouldn't believe her. "I know, it's OK now, you're safe. I'm going to talk to the other Detective and find your doctor. I'll be back." Jessie nodded and smiled weakly. They both looked at their hands still entwined, Jessie blushed and Mac smiled gently. "I'll be just outside and then I'll be right back." Jessie nodded and let his hand go.

---

Once outside Jessie's room Mac shut her door. Flack nodded anticipating Mac's next words. "I'll have an officer outside her door at all times Mac."

Mac smiled. "Make it 2 outside and one inside. Whoever's after this girl has stolen a body, gotten in and out of a locked apartment and has convinced Jessie that Denton is back. They must be smart and I don't want to take any chances."

Flack nodded. "Yeah I think I can swing that." He put the call in to get Jessie's police detail. "It's done."

They saw Jessie's doctor at the nurse's station. Mac went over and informed him Jessie was communicating. "That's wonderful! She must really trust you. I'll go and see her."

Mac stopped him. "Doctor when can she be released?"

He thought for a moment. "Well, if all goes well I'd say tomorrow afternoon. I just want to make sure the swelling in her neck starts to go down. Once it does she should be just fine."

Mac nodded. "Good, till then I don't want anyone in that room but you and one nurse. No other doctors, no other nurses, no orderly's or caretakers. There will be 2 officers standing guard at all times."

The doctor agreed. "I'm sure one of the nurses will be willing to pull a double for an extra day off."

Mac shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you Doctor, I want you to know I appreciate you co-operation."

A pretty redheaded nurse caught Flack's attention and he gave her an appreciative glance.

The doctor motioned her over.

"Yes Dr. Carter?"

"Julie, when are you on till?"

"Actually I'm on until 3 tomorrow. I'm just starting and I switched with Cassidy to have a long weekend off. I hope that's okay?"

"Of course that's fine, I asked you because we have a special patient." Dr. Carter brought her up to speed on everything.

"Consider me her new best friend. I'll make sure she's absolutely safe and comfortable." The nurse went in to the room.

They finished up details and went in to Jessie's room. Jessie was smiling and the nurse looked like she was plotting something. "I will go wrangle up some strawberry ice-cream! I'll be back soon." As Julie passed Mac she looked back at Jessie and they shared a secret look. Flack noticed.

"Hey there," Mac said gently as he sat down beside her. "There is going to be officers outside your door, one in the room with you. Only Dr. Carter and Julie will be allowed in here. They say you'll be out tomorrow afternoon. I'll come back to give you a lift somewhere safe. If you need me, for anything, try my cell. If you don't get me, call this number and tell them your name. They'll find me and patch you through. Get some rest Miss Culver."

Jessie cut in and rasped out. "Call me Jessie."

Mac nodded. "Get some rest Jessie, we're going to try to figure this all out."

Jessie nodded at both men and smiled, she mouthed thank you to both.

"You take care; we're going to protect you." Flack stated and moved outside the room.

As Mac was leaving the room, Julie slipped past him with a bowl of strawberry ice-cream. "Goodnight Detectives."

"Goodnight and thank-you." Mac replied.

Don and Mac spoke with the officers on the protective detail and left them strict instructions. "Let's head back to the lab and see if anyone has made progress.

---

A little while after supper and Julie had spent the last hour and a half talking with Jessie. They had shared some silly tidbits. Jessie thought Mac was gorgeous, and Julie said she would enjoy taking care of the taller detective. Julie had an entertainment magazine and Julie gave her the details as she read through it. When Jessie was finished her supper the conversation became more serious. Julie told Jessie she knew about what had happened to her mother and herself. That she had been attacked last night as well. "Crazy, 2 stalkers? Most people never have any and you poor thing have had 2!"

Jessie shook her head. She managed to rasp out. "Just one, same one attacked me last night."

Julie nodded and they finished the magazine. She cleared the dinner tray and excused herself. She told the officer she'd be back in a few minutes. She placed the dinner tray on the clearing cart and headed for the nurse's station. She picked up the phone and dialed a number she hadn't used in a while but would never forget. When the familiar voice answered the phone her heart skipped a beat. "Hi Dean, it's Julie. Have I got a case for you!"


	3. Bad feelings getting worse

**Dark Heart **

**Chapter 3 – Bad feelings getting worse.**

*This is a CSI NY/Supernatural crossover. I do not own either of them. No, not even a little!

I was asked to point out the CSI NY Fanfiction forum awards have returned. Please head over to nominate your favorite stories, authors and even reviewers!

Follow the link .net/forum/CSI_NY_Fanfiction_Awards_2009/60431/

Hey there! Thanks to those that are reading this, and I know from the story alerts there are some! Well I will be updating faster, I'm just finishing up my first story and am then totally dedicated to this one!

Axellia – Thanks for the beta help, and words of encouragement!

________________________________________________________________________

"So what you're telling me is this guy just appeared in the apartment?" Mac asked his CSI's with anger and frustration in his voice.

Danny ran a hand through his hair. "Mac, I don't know what to tell ya. We checked that apartment top to bottom. The place is like Fort Knox! She had security windows installed in every room. They were all locked and there wasn't a single sign of forced entry. The guy's a ghost Mac." Seeing the angry look on Mac's face he added. "Sorry, that came out wrong."

Mac looked at Hawkes for confirmation. Sheldon nodded. "It's true, Mac. Unless this guy has a key, there doesn't seem to be any other way he got in." Hawkes shrugged.

Mac felt a little relieved. "So then he has a key. Find out who the owner is and everyone that has keys and has had keys over the last five years." The men stood for a moment. "I meant now." Mac stated sternly. The two men quickly left.

Mac sat behind his desk and picked up the phone. He quickly dialed the nurse's station at the hospital and asked how Jessie was doing. The nurse wasn't sure, but would check with one of the specialists in with her. Mac thanked her and hung up the phone. He called dispatch and requested to speak with the officers outside Jessie's room.

Sitting across from Mac and Don were two young men that looked more, _rebel without a clue _thought Don, than Satan worshipping assassins. They were out of the white lab coats they'd been found impersonating doctors in. He couldn't get a read on them, and that frustrated Don. They didn't come across as Satan worshippers, or killers for that matter. Looking in their eyes though, he could tell they'd had more experiences then their age would have him believe. They seemed to share a bond. Possibly brothers he thought from their interactions.

Angell had received a compliment, if that's what you could call it, from Dean. At least that's what the taller one had called him when chastising him for it. They were almost humorous to watch. Then Mac had come in the room. He had never seen or heard Mac that angry. The two officers would be pulling traffic duty for a year after Mac's conversation with the Captain.

"So what were you doing there? You guys are obviously not doctors. Who let you in that room?" Mac fumed. He couldn't believe the stupidity of those officers. They had been distracted by a commotion down the hall. Some junkie had gotten out of his handcuffs and the two outside ran to the rescue. The officer in the room had actually believed these two were doctors? What were they thinking? Jessie had been alright, thank god. They hadn't had the opportunity to harm her. A tap at the door captured everyone's attention.

Stella poked her head in the door. "Mac it's Jessie, she's here and she needs to speak to you." She looked apologetic, knowing how bad it was to interrupt Mac in an interview. Mac nodded and followed Stella to another room.

Inside the room sat Jessie and the nurse, Julie from the hospital. "What are you doing out? Dr. Carter said you needed to be in till this afternoon." Mac's voice, laden with concern came out a little harsh.

Julie's hands picked nervously at her nails, but her voice was steady. "I'm the one that called in those two guys, Detective."

Mac gave Julie a hard look. What had she been playing at? Were these just a couple of friends of this nurse she'd brought in to entertain Jessie? Didn't she understand how dangerous this situation was?

Jessie clasped one of Julie's hands. Her voice had greatly improved from yesterday, only slightly raspy now. "Detective Taylor, Julie told me about some friends of her. They're specialists in Satan Worshippers and cults." Jessie looked at Julie who nodded confirmation. She let go of Julie's hand. "I asked to meet them. I know you are working hard, but I have rights. I've hired them to protect me."

Mac's anger was dissipating, slowly. "You want me to believe those two are cult specialists?" Mac could almost laugh at the absurdity of it all. "They don't look old enough to have finished college."

Julie looked at Mac. "They learned from their father. It's all they've known. Their Mom was killed by Satan worshippers when they were little." It wasn't a complete lie thought Julie, but she couldn't tell Detective Taylor the complete truth about Sam and Dean. If they hadn't saved her brother from those demons last year she wouldn't believe them herself.

"It doesn't matter. They weren't doing anything wrong. Please release them," Jessie stated flatly. "They're in my employ and I expect them to leave with me."

Mac didn't trust them. He also didn't like the fact that Jessie was keeping something from him. She wouldn't meet his eyes. "I don't like this. Miss Culver, you know nothing about them except what you've been told by a stranger. The police are better equipped to protect you and it's our job." Mac looked at Jessie hoping she would change her mind.

"Detective Taylor," Jessie started, coolly responding to his calling her Miss Culver. "Do you know when I first reported being stalked by Tyler Denton? Ten months before the night he attacked me and killed my mother. This time he's supposed to be dead and within a week I'm back in the hospital." Jessie reached across the table and took Mac's hand. "I just want to feel safe again." Her eyes held back tears.

Something in Mac melted. "Fine if _they_ make you feel safe, then they're free to go. The police will continue with this case Miss Culver. We're going to get them, and then you can truly _be_ safe. Just make sure your new bodyguards don't get in our way." Mac looked down at the small hand that clasped his. Small and delicate like the woman it belonged to. Damn. She was getting to him.

"Thank you, Detective." Jessie took her hand back. "I believe you mean what you say." Jessie and Julie got up from the table and exited the room.

Mac was not pleased. He walked over to the other room and opened the door. "Flack, they're free to go."

Don looked a bit annoyed and confused. He raised his eyebrows at Mac in question. "It seems these two have been hired as bodyguards by Miss Culver." Mac turned his gaze on the young men. "You'd better be damn good at your job, and stay out of our way while we do ours. Otherwise this get out of jail free card will be revoked." Mac left the room and walked down the hall to Stella. "Tell me you found something out that will help us?" Mac looked to his friend.

Stella smiled. "Would the fact that Jessie's wine glass was laced with some kind of drug be helpful?"

Mac watched as the two men collected their belongings and headed out the door with Jessie and the other woman. "Stella, did your bad feeling just get worse too?"


	4. The story of Jessie's life

**Dark Heart**

*This is a CSI NY/Supernatural crossover. I do not own either of them. No not even a little!

As always thanks Axellia!!! Your help is really appreciated!

**Chapter 4 – The Story of Jessie's Life.**

Flack shook his head. "I better not run in to you two again. Now get out of here before he changes his mind." Flack indicated the door. The two men got up and quickly left the room. "Damn it." Flack slammed his chair against the table. Mac was not acting like himself. He took a few calming breaths and then went looking for him. Out in the hall he spotted him further down talking with Stella, and watching the group leave. Don walked over to them. "So do you mind telling me why those two are walking? 'Cause I couldn't even get a name out of them. We have zero info on them!" Don was more curious then angry.

Mac looked straight at Don. "Jessie hired them, she's scared Don. It's her right to protect herself. For some reason those two make her feel safe. I wasn't going to deny her that." Mac challenged. "It's a small price to pay to give that woman a little piece of mind." Mac gritted his teeth. "If they get in our way or put Jessie in danger, we'll arrest them. Now can we focus on the case? Stella has some news."

The taller of the brothers held the door open for the others. He looked back and saw the look in the older Detective's eyes. He was definitely serious, Sam thought. "So where to now?" Sam asked his brother.

Dean looked at Sam. "First we go back to the hospital and pick up the car, second we figure out what Denton is."

Julie pointed to her car across the street. "I'll give you a lift and then I have to go see if I still have a job left. Dean, why is it I know how much trouble you are and yet I look forward to your visits?" Julie smiled coyly at Dean.

Dean smirked back. "So do you still have that little naughty nurse's uniform?" Dean slung his arm around her shoulders.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Guys, do I have to be the one to point out that we're here to try to save Jessie?" He looked at Jessie and gave a slight shrug and smile.

Even as Jessie smiled there was still a deep sadness about her. "It's actually a nice change then the usual police being overly serious or thinking I'm a nut. Course we could all be nuts and then I'm just happy for the company. Kidding!" Jessie teased as the others all stopped and looked at her. "I just don't get what's going on. You guys are hunters?"

Sam smiled sympathetically. "It's hard to believe, trust me I understand. We hunt the supernatural. The things grown-ups told you don't exist. We find them, and then send them back to hell."

They all got in Julie's car. Jessie sat in the back beside Sam quietly processing all the new information. "So all the bad horror movies I watched, they actually have some sort of truth to them?" Julie asked Sam.

Dean chuckled. "It's funny you should mention horror films, this one time…"

Sam cut his brother off. "Dean, can we focus please, we don't have a lot of time." Turning back to Jessie he answered. "Yes, Demons, Ghosts, Zombies, Vampires and more, they're all real. Just like what's after you. Now you said he was a stalker, and he was shot by the police?"

Jessie nodded. "He was killed by the police. One thing I didn't tell anyone, because I knew no one would believe me is I knew he was dead. The other night when he attacked me, I could see the bullet hole in his neck. I know it was him, I watched him get shot."

Dean started. "So that's easy enough. The walking dead. So we find him, decapitate him and torch him. End of zombie."

Sam shook his head at his brother. "I doubt it will be that easy. Someone had to claim the body from the morgue, then raise him. He's not alone." Turning once again to Jessie. "You said this guy Denton was a Satan worshipper? That he was convinced that you were destined for something?"

Jessie looked uncomfortable but nodded. "He somehow believed that I was destined to give birth to a new world leader. Someone that was going to bring peace to the world like never before. He believed, believes, he's an assassin of Satan. He's supposed to kill someone for him and then I'm supposed to be his prize." Tears were filling up in Jessie's eyes. "Dammit, I am so sick of crying, and being sad or scared. I'm so sick of being the bloody victim!" Jessie punched the seat in front of her. Dean jumped.

"Hey careful there, you got a mean jab." Turning in his seat he looked at Jessie. "You're not the victim anymore. You're going to help get this thing. Ok?" Dean smiled at Jessie.

Jessie smiled back, the first real smile she'd felt in a long time. "Ok." She nodded and looked out the window.

Sitting on her couch later that afternoon Jessie felt better. She wasn't just waiting to be killed this time, she was doing something, she thought. The police were also working on the case. She jumped at the knock at the door. "I might be doing something but I'm still a wuss," Jessie mumbled under her breath as she walked to the door. "Who is it?" she called and waited nervously.

"It's Detective Taylor."

The familiar male voice came through the door. Jessie relaxed and then looked at herself. Dressed in sweatpants and a tank top she couldn't have been more casual. She unlocked the door and let Mac in. "What can I do for you Detective?" Jessie eyed the bag in his hand.

"I was talking to your landlord today. We're trying to track down everyone that had access to your apartment key. He told me you haven't had the locks changed in over a year and he agreed that with what happened it was time." Mac smiled. "So I picked up a lock and a security lock and thought I would get it done sooner rather then later." Mac looked at Jessie waiting for a response.

Jessie looked at Mac, the bag in his hand and shook her head. "You went out of your way to pick up a lock for me?" Mac nodded slightly. "And now you're going to install it yourself?" Jessie questioned him. "Why?"

Mac shrugged and starting taking items out of the bag. "It needs to be done."

Jessie touched Mac's shoulder. "But why you? I doubt you have this compulsion with all your cases."

Mac looked at Jessie's hand still touching his shoulder. He reached up and took it in his. "I told you in the hospital. I wasn't going to let anyone hurt you. It seems likely the suspect gained access through the front door. You've had all the windows changed and it wasn't a ghost that grabbed you the other night." Mac watched trying to see if Jessie would disagree when she didn't he continued. "So it seems to reason the best start was to get a new lock on the door. I also noticed that you haven't got a security lock on the inside, so I grabbed one of those too. I also wanted to see how you were doing."

Jessie smiled. "Well then, I'll put on a pot of coffee and fix us a couple of sandwiches." Jessie pointed to a door to Mac's right. "Tools are in the closet." Jessie disappeared into the kitchen.

Mac went about changing the lock. It was pretty simple to switch out the deadbolt from the old to the new. The interior security lock was a little trickier, but he got through quick enough. He was cleaning up when Jessie poked her head around the corner. "Everything's ready if you are." She smiled slightly. "Have a seat." Jessie indicated the chairs on the other side of the counter.

Mac nodded and joined her in front of the kitchen. He looked at the coffee and the sandwich. "Thank you, this was very nice of you." He took a sip of the coffee.

Jessie sat down beside him. "So, have you always wanted to be a police officer?" Jessie asked taking a bite of her sandwich.

A couple hours later Mac and Jessie were sitting on the couch, still talking while finishing the last cups of coffee from the pot. Jessie was surprised at how understanding Mac was about the loss of her Mother, even sharing stories about his late wife. "It's funny how few people understand survivor's guilt. I feel like there was something I should have done, something I could have said."

Mac reached out and took Jessie's hand, squeezing reassuringly. "I used to think of reasons that Claire would have stayed home, if I'd gotten her phone call and told her to go the other way. It fades, not completely, but there does come a point where it doesn't consume you."

A knock at the door caused Jessie to jump slightly. "Who is it?" She called out, taking her and Mac's now empty cups to the kitchen and placing them in the sink to hide her embarrassment at being startled.

"It's Dean and Sam," called Dean's familiar voice. "We've got some information."

Jessie looked at Mac who was already putting his jacket back on. "Information?" he asked her.

Jessie opened the door and let the men in. Sam held out a key. "Sorry, I tried the key you gave me, but it doesn't seem to be working." Sam and Dean then noticed Mac as he walked toward them.

"Information?" Mac questioned again. He looked expectantly at the two men.

Dean tensed. "That New York City parking is horrendous." Dean strode past the Detective and took a seat on the couch.

Sam looked at Mac apologetically. "Dean, play nice. I think we owe him for not arresting us." Sam pulled out some folded papers from his pocket and handed them to Mac.

Mac scanned the papers. "What is this?"

Sam looked at Jessie. "According to a group of Satan worshippers, this is the story of Jessie's life."


	5. You're Hoping!

**Dark Heart**

*This is a CSI NY/Supernatural crossover. I do not own either of them. No not even a little!

**Thanks to a lovely Beta named Axellia the story you're reading has been nominated in the fanfiction forum awards for best Mac/OC, and best crossover. If you'd like to vote visit : **

**.net/forum/CSI_NY_Fanfiction_Awards_2009/60431/**

As always thanks Axellia!!! Your help is really appreciated!

**Chapter 5 – You're Hoping!**

Dean and Mac sat on the couch while Sam sat in the only arm chair. Mac had placed the papers on the table in front of them. "Ok. So this is the myth, or legend that Tyler Denton believed was about Jessie?"

Sam nodded. "It seems to fit. Did you see The Da Vinci Code?" Sam asked Mac.

Jessie stepped over Dean and sat between the two men, noticeably closer to Mac. "You mean the one with Tom Hanks?" Jessie asked. "Course, I loved that movie."

Sam smiled. "Well, the story starts back in the time of Jesus and his betrayal by Judas Iscariot. Like in the Da Vinci Code the story speaks of the children of Jesus and his wife Mary, it also tells of Judas and his fear for his family's damnation because of his betrayal. Jesus forgives Judas and to prove it, tells Judas that one day his daughter's descendent will join with the descendent of Jesus's son and their offspring will be the true Zion. A leader unlike the world has ever known. Now here is where it gets tricky. Judas also had a son."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah a real piece of work. Denounces Jesus and calls his father a coward for asking for forgiveness. Promises that he'll make sure his children and his children's children and, you get the idea, make sure that the union will never happen. He leaves his family and starts a new religion that now we like to refer to as your friendly neighbourhood Paganism. Thing is Jesus also tells Judas that what his son says could come true. That it will take warriors and true believers to protect the chosen two. If they are not protected then this same potential mother will unwillingly give birth to a monster unlike the world has ever known." Dean realized what this meant to Jessie. "Oh, Sorry Jessie."

Jessie looked down at her hands. "Why? Because some psycho cult wants to make me the mother of the worlds greatest evil? Not your fault is it? So what I don't get is why did they pick me? I don't have any special marks or moles. I don't have any special abilities, hell I rarely make friends, was a loner in high school and college! What was it? Some pagan lottery and I'm the lucky winner?" Jessie started.

Mac took her hand again. "This is probably because of the infatuation Tyler Denton had with you. Now whoever has picked up where he left off has the same beliefs."

Sam and Dean shared a look that let Jessie know there was a little more to it that couldn't be said in front of present company. Unfortunately Mac noticed it too. "What is it your not saying guys?" Mac pursed his lips in annoyance.

Sam and Dean looked to Jessie for help in getting out of this one. "They can't tell you anything more before they tell it to me first. It's personal." Jessie looked in Mac's eyes for understanding but found only walls going up.

"I'm warning you two, do not get in my way or you are going to regret it." Turning to Jessie. "You give a key to strangers and you wonder how people are getting into your apartment." His words hurt her. He knew it the moment he said them. It was like saying she was asking for it.

Dean slid over and put his arm around her shoulders. "Well think of us as live-in help. You should see Sam in a French Maid's outfit."

Sam bowed his head, shaking it a little at Dean's automatic dislike of any and all cops.

Jessie got up and walked to the door. "Mac, thank you for the new locks, thank you for the conversation." Mac walked to the door. Her voice became quieter, and sounded sad. "Look, I wish I could tell you everything, but there are still some things you just won't believe."

Mac looked at her. "I just don't want you getting taken in by a couple of con artists who take advantage of you because you're …" Mac struggled to find a word that wouldn't offend Jessie, but couldn't.

Jessie raised her eyebrows. "Naïve, sheltered? Vulnerable, lonely? An emotional rainbow of instability? Thanks Mac, please drop by anytime." Jessie looked away as she opened the door for him to leave.

Mac stopped and leaned on the door till Jessie looked up and met his gaze. "I'm just concerned." Mac turned and left the apartment.

Jessie turned speaking to no one in particular. "Oh, that man is as infuriating as he is endearing." Jessie slammed the door shut.

Dean laughed. "So he has potential."

Sam shrugged. "Most of Dean's relationships have disliked him prior to their dating."

Jessie smiled slyly. "Why does that not surprise me? Now what is it that you couldn't say?" Jessie returned to the couch.

Sam looked serious as Dean nodded for his brother to tell her. "The only way we can think of, for Denton to have known you're the descendent, is if he's working with a demon. Demons would be able to sense the holy blood. It would also make sense that they would have brought him back. Demons will takeover a human host and possess the ability to bring back the dead, if they act quick enough."

Dean looked at Jessie. "So, any idea where this guy would hang out, or camp out? With those gunshots he's going to want to keep a low profile for the most part."

Jessie shook her head. "No sorry, I don't know much about him except what the police told me."

Dean smiled. "Well then I guess we wait for him here. Feel up for a crash course in Zombie killing 101."

Jessie tensed but nodded. "Let's do it."

Jessie was feeling ridiculous, thinking it was hopeless as the three were working on how to properly hold an axe when there was a knock at the door. Jessie looked around for a place to put the axe. "Who is it?" Jessie looked to the guys for help. Dean just shrugged.

"It's Sara, dear. Is everything alright?" Standing outside with a bundle of flowers she shifted feet to listen at the door.

Jessie handed Sam the axe and then went to answer the door. "Sorry Sara, what can I do for you?"

Sara walked in the apartment as if she owned the place. "It's what I can do for you." Sara held up the box of flowers. She went in to the kitchen and took down a vase, filling the bottom with water. She pulled out scissors from a drawer and started trimming the flower ends and arranging the flowers in the vase.

Sam held the axe behind his back turning awkwardly to keep it out of Sara's sight. Dean sat on the couch quietly laughing at Sam's face pleading for help. Finally when he felt Sam was about to hide the axe in his back, he leaned forward and pointed to the couch. "Underneath." Dean pointed again.

Sam nodded and looked relieved. He moved over sideways and knelt down placing the axe on the floor. He then kicked it till it was under the couch and out of sight. Sam looked up to see Jessie grinning at him. _Thank you_, she mouthed to him. Sam nodded, grinning sheepishly in return. "So who are they from?" Sam asked Jessie's neighbour.

Sara took the arrangement and placed it over on the window sill. "The card just says _I'm sorry_." Turning to look at Jessie she smiled. "My guess is they're from your handsome Police Officer friend of yours."

Jessie blushed. "You think so?" Jessie thought about it for a moment and started to smile.

Sara looked at her and smiled with her. "Exactly dear, so why are you still here?"

Jessie grabbed her jacket and headed for the door. "Guys, I'll be back."

Sara cleared her throat. Jessie stopped and turned. "Dear, you might want to change first." Sara shrugged. "Just 'cause you have a fish on the line doesn't mean you don't have to reel him in."

Jessie looked down at her sweat pants and tank top. "Thanks Sara," She disappeared into her bedroom, returning a few minutes later in black jeans and a deep blue short sleeved blouse. "I'll be back later." She grabbed her purse and headed out the door to the lab before she could change her mind.

He felt like an ass. Sitting in his office he played the scene over in his head. He couldn't believe he'd insulted her like that. He was concerned for her, that was all he'd been trying to say. It had come out all wrong. Now she was angry with him. Damn this whole case was getting to him.

"Knock knock." Jessie stood in the doorway of his office, the security guard that had escorted her waiting for directions. Mac nodded to the man that it was OK and he left.

Standing up Mac looked at her. Her dark hair hung covering part of the side of her face with the scar. She looked lovely. He'd never seen her in jeans, or tight jeans for that matter. She had a slim build. The blouse hung in such a way that it hinted at cleavage without flaunting it.

"Jessie, I'm glad you came, I wanted to say I was sorry about earlier." Mac came around his desk and leaned on it.

Jessie moved forward getting a little closer to him. "I know. I'm sorry too. I know how strange this all is and I'm just a little sensitive. I care about what you think of me." Jessie looked up and met his gaze. "So why don't you call it a day and let me by you a drink." Jessie waited expectantly.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Mac asked standing up and moving to the coat rack.

Jessie smiled mischievously. "Depends on what you consider a bad idea."

Mac returned her smile. "Let's discuss it over drinks." Mac held out his arm and Jessie linked hers through his. They walked arm in arm to elevator, oblivious to the stares and whispers around them.

Danny smiled at Lindsay as Mac and Jessie passed them in the lab on the way to the elevator. "Nicely done, boss." Danny nodded.

Lindsay smiled back at Danny. "You owe me five bucks."

Danny turned and raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Want to take it out in trade?"

Lindsay laughed. "You're hoping." She swatted his arm as she watched Jessie and Mac get in the elevator and the doors close.


	6. That did not just happen

**Dark Heart**

*This is a CSI NY/Supernatural crossover. I do not own either of them. No not even a little!

As always thanks Aexillia!!!

**Chapter 6 – That did not just happen…..**

Mac and Jessie sat in a dimly lit bar enjoying their second glass of wine. Jessie laughed as someone else got up on stage. It was an open jam night at the blues club Mac played at. He'd asked her if she liked live music. When she nodded her hair bounced and he caught a glimpse of the scar that stretched along her neck. He couldn't forget what she'd gone through, was going through.

Jessie took a sip of her wine. "A penny for your thoughts." Jessie put her wine glass down and looked at him. "Am I that exciting that you have to daydream?" Jessie teased.

Mac smiled. "Just wondering what the chances are of you getting up to sing." He took a sip of his wine and cocked an eyebrow. Some of his wine went down the wrong pipe when he heard her response.

"Oh Mac, chances are better that you get me in bed tonight then up on that stage." Jessie chuckled as Mac coughed to clear his throat. "Why don't you go up and join in a number?" Jessie encouraged.

"I can do that anytime, I'm rather enjoying the company." Mac looked at Jessie. "So you were telling me about college. How come you didn't finish?"

Jessie looked down and swirled her wine around the glass. "When Denton started stalking me it was at school. Then he was everywhere. I tried to concentrate but I couldn't. I barely made it through the semester. He was still there through the summer, so I decided not to return. I went back a few months ago, just one class. The way people looked at me. They looked at me with pity, repulsion, they all judged me. I couldn't take the looks. So I worked out a deal with my Dean to do most of my studies from home. I'll be starting again in the fall. Your turn." Jessie took another sip of her wine. "Why'd you leave the marines?" Jessie caught the eye of the waiter and motioned for another round.

Mac looked at her. "I was over seas on active service. It wasn't my first tour. A few of my men and I were held up in a building when there was an explosion. One of my men took the worst of it. I held him trying to keep him with me, looked him in the eye as he died. When I finished my tour, I knew it was time for a change."

Jessie looked at him puzzled. "So you became a cop? Is it really all that different?"

Mac nodded. "I'm a criminalist. I follow the evidence. It doesn't always make for a happy ending, but at least you can always rely on science."

"Yeah, It's all about the science." Jessie looked at him pointedly. "So tell me about your last relationship."

Mac looked a little uncomfortable. "Well, it ended some months ago."

Jessie felt bad. "I'm sorry Mac, if it's still painful or makes you uncomfortable then I don't mean to pry."

Mac shook his head. "No, it just was a surprise ending. Peyton and I worked together, she was an ME. She pursued me, and when I finally committed to the relationship we went to England to visit her family. I came back before her and then she never came back. Sent me a letter actually, telling me that her life was in England and we couldn't make it work."

Jessie's mouth hung open. "She sent you a Dear John letter?" Mac nodded. "What a bitch!" Jessie exclaimed, maybe a little too passionately. The people at the next table looked over. "Sorry, but I've never understood people like that. You care about someone, you're in a relationship with someone, you should respect them enough to talk to them in person. Sorry, but your Peyton was a coward."

Mac smirked and finished the last sip of his wine. "I never thought of it that way."

The waiter brought over their wine. Mac looked up and smiled. "Thank-you."

The waiter smiled back. "My pleasure sir." For a split second his face looked different.

Mac thought he must of imagined it. For a second the waiter's eyes had looked black. Then he remembered what Stella had said about Jessie's wine being drugged and had a bad feeling. Not wanting to alarm her he moved the wine glasses, and took her by the hand to lead her to the dance floor. They danced close, not really noticing the first song ending and the next as well. At the end of the third song Mac purchased a rose from a lady selling them in the bar. Jessie smiled as she smelled the yellow rose. "Twice in one day. A girl could get used to this. Thank-you for the flowers today, that was really nice."

Mac stopped and looked at Jessie with confusion. "What flowers?" Mac shook his head. "Jessie I haven't sent you any flowers."

Jessie looked confused and then embarrassed. "Oh you mean. Well don't I feel stupid. If you didn't send them, then who did? The card said I'm sorry"

Mac looked concerned. "Jessie, someone sent you flowers today?"

Jessie nodded. "Mac would you mind if we ended our evening a little early?" Jessie looked concerned.

"Of course not, but I'll take you home." Mac walked back to their table and grabbed his and her jackets. Unable to spot their waiter he left enough money on the table to cover the bill. He met her at the door and helped her with her jacket.

"I'm sorry." Jessie chuckled. "It's funny I never would have shown up at your office except I thought that you had sent those flowers."

Mac glanced away from the road to look at Jessie for a second. "I should have sent them. I'll have to thank the person that did."

Jessie was thinking. "Maybe it was Sam or Dean?" Jessie looked perplexed.

"Why would those two have sent flowers? And why would they imply they were from me?" Mac wondered.

Jessie was already feeling pretty silly, she didn't want to explain the conversation she'd had with them earlier. "I don't know, just thinking out loud."

Mac pulled up in front of Jessie's building. He parked in a no parking zone and placed his Police - Official Business placard in his front windshield. "I'll walk you to your door." Mac got out and walked around to help Jessie out of her side. He had his hands on either side of her waist and easily lifted her down. Her hands went to his chest to steady herself. That was a mistake if she wanted balance, it had the completely opposite effect. She felt the hardness of his chest through his shirt and imagined what it would feel like without the shirt. Jessie looked up into his eyes and her breath caught in her throat. He stared back, not letting go of her waist. He slowly started to dip his head towards her. Jessie tilted her face to better accommodate his approaching lips, and closed her eyes in anticipation.

Instead of the warm kiss Jessie was expecting, she was startled from her state by a loud crash and Mac quickly moving her out of the way. Opening her eyes she saw a body fall to the ground. The thud of the impact was sickening to her. She looked up to the window to see Sam's head looking out. Jessie moved closer to the body.

Mac reacted, closing the distance between himself and the body, motioning for Jessie to stay back. The first thing he noticed was it was the waiter from the club. What the hell was he doing here? Thought Mac. The second thing he noticed was the body's eyes opening. They were pitch black just like the moment in the club he thought he'd imagined.

Sam watched the body hit the pavement, then he noticed Jessie and the Detective moving towards it. "Jessie, Detective, no, it's a demon."

The body opened his eyes, stood up and when Mac attempted to put a hand on him, threw him into the side of the building like he weighed nothing. Crumpled down on the sidewalk Mac watched as the body ran away. Jessie rushed to his side. She was crying. 'Mac, oh god Mac, are you ok? Please, you have to be ok!"

Mac saw Sam and Dean, both looking like they'd been in fight, rush out of the building to them. He could feel himself slipping into darkness and managed to whisper before he succumbed "That did not just happen."


	7. Sleep Well Mac

**Dark Heart**

*This is a CSI NY/Supernatural crossover. I do not own either of them. No not even a little! Too bad, what I could do to those men!!! I needs to get me a dungeon!!!

**This chapter has some intimate contact. It is mild.**

As always thanks Aexillia!!!

**Chapter 7 – Sleep Well Mac…..**

The pain in his shoulder was only matched by the throbbing at the back of his head. He opened his eyes. "What the hell happened?" Mac reached for the back of his head, Jessie stopped him before he could. "Jessie?"

Jessie smiled softly. "Hey you. Don't touch the back of your head, you've got a couple of stitches." Jessie tenderly moved a strand of hair back from his forehead. A tear dropped onto Mac. "You scared me out there." He squeezed her hand trying to reassure her.

Mac truly woke up at that moment. Looking around he realized he must be in Jessie's bedroom. "The body, it had black eyes." He whispered.

From the doorway he heard the older brother, Dean chuckle. "Demons always do."

Mac look confused. "Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on around here? How did some guy get thrown from a 3rd story window and then get up like it was nothing and toss me like a sack of flour?" His questions were met with silence. He looked to Jessie. "Don't you think I deserve the truth?"

Jessie looked in his eyes, her own still full of tears. Trying unsuccessfully to keep her voice steady she asked for a few minutes alone. The others left quietly shutting the door. At the sound of the click Jessie's tears began to flow freely. "Oh god Mac, I thought he'd killed you! I saw him throw you and you hit the wall."

Mac pulled her to him. She buried her head in his neck and wrapped her arms around him. He held her tightly till she quieted down. "I've survived a lot worse than that."

Jessie smiled slightly. "I don't find that reassuring." Jessie looked into his eyes. "Mac you won't believe me, but I think that was a demon."

Mac stared at her. "You want me to believe that was some sort of hell creature?"

Jessie shrugged. "Do you have a better answer for the black eyed super being? I'm telling you the truth. Dean and Sam are Hunters, they track and kill the Supernatural. The thing the guys couldn't share with you is that they believed that Denton was being helped by a demon. A demon would have been able to tell I was the one they were looking for and would have been able to bring him back from the dead." Jessie waited for a response.

Mac sat up as he remembered the waiter's eyes in the restaurant and when he was sprawled out on the pavement. He should have been dead from that fall, instead those eyes looked at him. Black, he knew he hadn't been dreaming. Could this be real? Jessie's stalker was back from the dead? Demons really walking the earth? He couldn't believe it, but then again. "Let's say I believe you. Is there some way to stop them."

Jessie smiled a little hopefully. "Dean, Sam." Jessie called the guys back in.

When they came back in Dean raised his eyebrows at the sight of Jessie and Mac looking very cozy. "So does he think we're crazy?"

Mac noticed Julie was standing in the doorway. He hadn't seen her when he'd first woken up, but it made sense they would call someone to tend to his wounds, and since they knew a nurse. She'd probably stitched his cut. "So you knew what they really did all along?" He asked her.

Julie knew the question was directed at her. "Yes Detective, I knew when I called them. I believed Jessie, so I didn't think I had a choice."

"The thing is we had covered all the entrances with salt. It came in through a window while we were watching a game. I can't figure out how it did that." Sam pondered aloud.

Julie looked over at the windows. "Were those flowers by the window?" Julie asked noticing the broken vase and flowers on the floor by one of the windows.

Dean went out and looked. "Yeah, your neighbour must have knocked away some of the salt by this one. They don't need much to break through." Dean shook his head. "Damn it, we're lucky Jessie wasn't here by herself."

Jessie felt Mac's grip tighten a bit. She didn't mind. Looking at the others she smiled tiredly. "Ok. So I think Sam and Dean should fix something over the window and redo the salt and we should all stay here tonight. You guys are grownups so you figure out the sleeping arrangements. The sofa pulls out in the office and the couch in the living room is extremely comfy."

Sam smirked. "Thanks, it'll be fine."

Jessie smiled back. "Blankets and pillows are in the closet by the bathroom."

Dean and Julie were already grabbing what they needed and heading for the office.

Jessie hollered out. "Remember the walls are pretty thin!"

Sam shook his head. "Like my brother has any shame. Please. Goodnight you two. Oh, I'm glad you're ok Detective Taylor." Sam finished, he really respected this man. He didn't know why. Maybe it was the quiet resolve to this new unbelievable world.

"It's Mac. And I'm glad you're Ok too." Mac invited the younger man to use his given name, funny considering a short time ago he'd been ready to arrest him.

"Goodnight Mac, Jessie, sleep well. I'll take care of the window and the salt right away." Sam left, closing the door behind him.

Jessie got up and poked through a couple of drawers in her dresser. "I'm guessing you're a boxer man which is good cause I only have an oversized t-shirt that would fit you." Jessie smiled. "It is ok you staying here right?"

Mac smiled softly but looked sincere. "I wouldn't leave you right now for anything in the world."

Jessie started laughing, a deep, hearty laugh. Mac smiled in response without even realizing it. "What's so funny?"

Jessie was still smiling. "I did tell you, you had a better shot at getting me in bed then on that stage." She tossed the t-shirt at him as they both laughed, and went behind a decorative screen to change into her night clothes.

He caught the t-shirt. "Somehow I didn't quite imagine this." Mac unbuttoned his dress shirt and slipped it off. Jessie emerged in a pair of pink boy shorts and a matching tank top. Mac flinched from the pain in his shoulder when he attempted to put the t-shirt on. Jessie noticed and went over to help him.

"Here, let me." Jessie smiled softly and held open the t-shirt so Mac could slide his arm through with minimal pain to his shoulder. She slid the shirt up his arms and over his head. Pulling it down her fingers brushed against his hard stomach. Her breath caught. God he's gorgeous she thought. She hadn't been this close to a man since before Denton came into her life. Mac was confident and strong, nothing seemed to phase him. A man of science, but he took the information of demons in stride and adjusted in a second. What was she going to do with him? She had no idea how she had ended up attracted to a man who was trying to save her from her dead, demon worshipping stalker. Coming back to reality Jessie realized her hands were still clutching the bottom of Mac's t-shirt. Her cheeks became so hot she was sure they must be glowing.

Mac stared at her face. Her cheeks flushed and he couldn't help smirking. She was good for his ego he thought. He glanced over her petite body. She was fit and athletic, they'd be a perfect fit he thought. Unfortunately there was some man out there apparently destined for her. That didn't mean he couldn't kiss her. What could one kiss hurt? He placed his hand on her thigh as he leaned towards her.

Jessie felt the warmth of Mac's hand, but couldn't tear her eyes from his as he leaned towards her. She couldn't move, she was afraid if she did he might realize what he was doing and change his mind. Then he stopped. Their faces almost touching, he felt her breath on his lips. He wanted to close the gap, but he needed her to do it, to show him she wanted this too. He didn't have to wait long. Her hands slid up along his arms meeting in the middle of his chest, and then she kissed him. What he had intended to be a gentle goodnight kiss had more passion then he'd expected. Her lips opened slightly and he used his good arm to cup the back of her neck while he explored her mouth with his tongue. She tasted sweet, of the wine they'd shared earlier. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea he thought as he felt her straddle him. Then a small moan escaped Jessie's lips and Mac no longer had any control of his body. He pressed her closer to him and snaked a hand under her top to explore the smooth, soft skin of her back. Mac suddenly felt a chill. Jessie had pulled back slightly and was smiling, she crossed her arms as she grasped the bottom of her tank top and was about to pull it up over her head. The knock at the door startled them both.

"I just wanted to let you know that I fixed the window and checked all the salt, we're good!" Sam called through the door.

Jessie barely managed to respond. "O.K. Thanks. Goodnight." Jessie turned back to Mac and saw something different in his eyes. Something guarded.

Mac couldn't believe he'd lost control like that. Jessie was extremely vulnerable and he'd taken complete advantage of her. He couldn't let that happen again. He felt a pain inside he was sure wasn't from his meeting with the demon, but ignored it just the same.

"I think we should get some sleep." Mac saw the hurt on Jessie's face and hated himself for putting it there.

Jessie leaned forward and kissed Mac's injured shoulder. She moved onto the other side of the bed and closed her eyes trying to push away the pain. "Sleep well Mac."


	8. I need an explanation NOW!

**Dark Heart**

*This is a CSI NY/Supernatural crossover. I do not own either of them. No not even a little! _Too bad, what I could do to those men!!! I needs to get me a dungeon!!!_

As always thanks Aexillia!!!

**Chapter 8 – And I need an explanation. NOW!**

Somehow Jessie wasn't surprised to wake up to an empty bed. After the way things had gone Jessie was a little surprised Mac didn't try to sleep on the floor. What the hell was she thinking? So she liked Mac, Mac found her attractive, big deal! She was young and could admit, other then the scar, attractive. Obviously that was as far as it went for Mac and even then he could have been with her last night and he'd stopped. The tears started and made Jessie feel even more foolish.

Sam was about to knock on the door when he stopped. He heard Jessie crying. Sam frowned and went back to kitchen. When he'd fixed 2 cups of coffee he headed back to Jessie's room. He looked at both hands, each with a coffee cup in it and knocked on the door with his foot.

Jessie heard the knock at the door and frantically wiped at her eyes. "Just a second." She called out. She quickly changed into jeans and a cut off t-shirt. She opened the door to find the taller, younger brother standing there holding 2 cups of coffee.

"I'm a good listener." He looked awkward, like he all of a sudden couldn't believe he'd done this. "Ummm."

"Thanks, I'd love a coffee." She took the mug and climbed on the bed. She noticed Sam was standing outside the door still. She smirked. "Are you going to listen from all the way over there?"

Sam smiled shyly and walked in, closing the door behind him. He put his coffee on the nightstand while he climbed on the bed beside her. "You like him. So what's the problem?" Sam looked at her waiting for her to explain.

She sipped her coffee and told him about last night. The family rated version. She mentioned they were being "friendly" when a knock interrupted them, and how Mac shut her out at that point. Sam looked appropriately apologetic. "So I guess I'm just better to worry about the horror movie that's my life right now." She looked at Sam and smiled slightly. Then put her coffee on the nightstand beside her. "Why don't you tell me some stories about your work?"

Sam smirked. "Ok, but you think your life is a horror movie. You haven't heard anything yet!" Sam went in to a tale of one of their first jobs and they sat that way sharing stories for hours.

______________________________________________________________________

Mac was sitting at his desk, fuming when Stella happened by. "Wow, I'd hate to be the person that put that look on your face. Someone I know or is it case related?" Stella sat across from Mac and looked expectantly.

Mac let out a deep breath and looked up at Stella. "I'm mad at myself, Stella." Mac closed the file he'd been staring at.

Stella looked at him quizzically. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Mac shook his head. "No, have you got anything new on the Denton/Culver case?" Mac asked hopefully.

Stella was just opening her mouth when Adam rushed in to his office. "Mac I think I got something. You gotta see this." Adam rushed back out not waiting for an answer. Both Stella and Mac hurriedly followed Adam back to his desk.

Adam was punching stuff up on the computer. "I found a Denton fansite! I can't believe it! Mac these guys are seriously crazy! They believe Denton's back from the dead. The demon minions of Satan raised him and now Jessie is finally going to be his sacrifice! They are completely nuts." Adam chuckled looking to Mac. Mac just stared at the screen. Mac finally turned to Adam and said harshly. "Send me the link. Now." He started out of the room and back to his office when realizing how he'd sounded, he stopped. "Good work, Adam. Really good!" Then he continued to his office when Adam smiled at Stella. Stella just shrugged and followed after Mac.

Mac shut the door to his office. He picked up the phone and was about to dial Jessie's number when Stella rushed in. Placing the receiver back in the cradle he looked up and raised his eyebrows at the look on her face.

"What the hell was that Mac? What is going on with you? You just bit Adam's head off! You show up late this morning, wearing yesterday's clothes and you're in a mood that could boil water! Spill it, now!" Stella looked mad enough to spit.

Mac smirked. Only Stella would be this comfortable to say something like that to him, her boss. "If I tell you something, it's to Stella my friend. I expect it to stay between us." Stella nodded. "Yesterday Jessie and I had a misunderstanding, later she came here cause she thought I'd sent her flowers as an apology, she didn't mention the flowers to me and well, we went out for drinks." Stella smirked. Mac noticed but chose to ignore her. "Later on we figured out I wasn't the one that sent her flowers. We think it was…" Mac found it hard to say, even to his best friend. Stella smiled slightly, reassuringly. Mac was about to go on when Flack burst through the door.

"Where were you last night? I was calling your cell all night?" Flack looked at Stella. "Hey Stel." He smiled.

Mac looked at Stella, she was all out smiling now, highly amused at knowing where and with who he was last night. "My battery died and I wasn't near charger." Stella let a slight giggle escape before regaining control. Mac glared at her while asking. "What did you need Don?"

Looking at Stella Don asked. "You O.K?" Stella was trying so hard not to laugh, she looked like she might cry. When he didn't get a response from her he turned to Mac. "She gonna be alright?" Mac shook his head. "No, she's unemployed." Stella completely lost control. The 2 men watched as Stella laughed; one in amusement, the other, anything but.

When Stella finally quieted down Don turned to Mac. "So I was talking to this bookstore owner. Witnessed a car accident where one of the drivers died. Real old guy. Then I notice on his wall this picture of him and guess who? Our 2 cult experts. So I ask him who they are. He tells me about these 2 guys, brothers. Names Dean and Sam, friends of his. Only thing is their last name is Winchester, and the family business is hunting Supernatural creatures. That's right, their specialty is things that go bump in the night! Can you believe that Mac?"

Mac noticed even Stella was looking concerned. She and Don were waiting for a response from Mac. "I know." He stated. Usually this would have had Mac demanding they be found and brought in. He would have gone on about what others would allow themselves to believe in. He offered nothing else. Stella crossed her arms and sat in her, I can out wait you, posture. Mac took a breath. "They told me last night. They're staying with Jessie. They're harmless." Mac looked at Stella waiting for the fight.

Stella looked angry and confused. "And she knew what they did when she hired them?" Mac nodded. "If this was any other case you'd be telling Jessie what a bad idea this is. You'd be telling those guys to stay out of the case, and our way. This is wrong Mac, and you know it. We don't need a couple of amateur freaks interfering. We can handle this all by ourselves." Stella finished, glaring at Mac.

"Tell that to Jessie's Mom." Mac said, tired of the fight and not being able to be completely honest with his friends.

It had the desired effect and Stella backed down. Softening she said. "I never thought I'd be saying this to you, but I don't think I can trust your judgment. Mac I think you're in deep, too deep in this one."

Mac's face showed no emotion when he said. "I appreciate your concern." Turning to Don he said. 'Adam found a Denton fansite. You might want to check with him and run down the person that started it." Don nodded and headed off to find Adam. He threw Stella a look that said this wasn't their Mac. Stella shrugged slightly.

Mac started typing and brought up the link to the website Adam had found. Mac looked at Stella. "Is there something else Stella?" Mac sat back and waited for the lecture. Stella stood up and leaned both hands on his desk. "We can't help who we have feelings for. I get that Mac, but she's a victim in an ongoing investigation. She's got so much baggage it's unbelievable." She looked into Mac's eyes and then shook her head. "You don't care about any of it." Mac just continued to stare at Stella. Stella started out of Mac's office. When she got to the door she turned. "You're going to save her, even if it kills you."

Mac thought about what Stella had said and found her parting remark almost comical, going up against a zombie and a bunch of demons it was quite possible this might be his last case. He scanned through the webpages when something caught his attention, he read it twice and then hurried from the office, heading for the elevator.

______________________________________________________________________

"Well I guess it's best if I just act civil. From now on it'll be all business." Jessie stated sternly. Sam just nodded slowly. Jessie playfully smacked Sam. "I can do it, I can."

Sam laughed. "Sure, you can." She smacked him again. "Ouch, ok, seriously if you want to I'll try help distract you."

Jessie looked at him quizzically. "You'll help distract me? Why and how are you going to do that?" She looked amused and sat waiting.

Sam ran a hand through his hair and raised his eyebrows. "Um, well, if you start to stare adoringly like you have a tendency to do, I will distract you." Jessie cocked an eyebrow. "Ah, how, Ok. Give me a sec. Ah, I'll moon you." Jessie laughed. "Don't you laugh at me. Only a special few will ever gaze upon my moon. My brother, his has it's own webpage. I'm more discriminating." There was a knock at the door followed by Dean's voice. "Hey sorry to bug you two, but have you seen my brother?"

"I'm right here Dean."

"Whoa."

"Detective Taylor left hours ago, you jerk. Jess and I were talking."

"Yeah, well if you girls are finished painting each others toes we have work to do!"

Jessie was laughing again and Sam couldn't help but join in. They were still laughing as they entered the living room. "You two are done with the girl talk? Great, cause some of us have a zombie to catch!" Dean was pacing behind the couch. "I think we need to call Bobby." He suggested.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, we don't have any clue where Denton is, or how many demons are guarding him. I could always ask Ruby."

At the mention of the name, Dean cringed. "I'm not working with that demon bitch of yours Sam. I don't trust her!"

"Dean she could really help us!"

"We call Bobby and that's it! End of discussion."

Jessie took the empty coffee mugs to the sink and then grabbed a bottle of water. "Wow, you two are so brothers. The Winchester brothers turned and looked at Jessie, sharing the same "What?" expression. Jessie decided to change the subject. "So what do we do to find Denton?"

Dean smiled. "We? Oh no. We will do nothing. You will stay in this nice demon proof apartment. You will let no one in. You will watch tv or read. You will not argue. Do we understand each other?" Dean waited for her response.

Jessie smiled meekly and nodded. "Yes, I understand. Now, You will pull your head out of your ass!" Jessie turned on the faucet and grabbed the spray hose and soaked Dean. Sam collapsed on the couch laughing. No one noticed the door opening.

Dean turned to Sam and made fun of his laugh. "You think that's funny? Maybe I'll tell the nice gun-toting Detective how I found you in bed with his girlfriend when he gets back."

"He's back now." They turned to find Mac standing just inside the door. "And I need an explanation. NOW!"


	9. What the Hell was that?

**Dark Heart**

*This is a CSI NY/Supernatural crossover. I do not own either of them. No not even a little! _Too bad, what I could do to those men!!! I needs to get me a dungeon!!!_

As always thanks Aexillia!!!

**Chapter 9 –**

Dean looked a little guilty as he watched the Detective's glare move from Jessie to Sam. Then it fell on him. Sam started to apologize and explain there was nothing going on with Jessie when she cut him off. "We don't owe anyone an explanation." Jessie sat on the couch and stared defiantly at the Detective.

Mac wouldn't look at Jessie, he was furious. "I mean the part where you left out the fact that Denton's deal with this demon includes killing 2 hunters, you 2." Mac looked at Dean and briefly wondered why the man was wet. "Before he can have Jessie he has to kill the Winchester brothers."

Dean and Sam looked at each other. Dean tried to shrug it off. "Oh that."

Mac took a step in and shut the door. "Yeah that. Now I have 3 of you to protect. No one leaves this apartment!"

Dean somehow looked amused and annoyed at the same time. "That's the story of our lives. There's always a demon, vampire, or some kind of undead hell creature looking to kick our ass. This is nothing new for us. Sam and I have both experienced death before.'

Mac looked at the 2 younger men. He couldn't even start to imagine what their lives had been like and the anger disappeared from him. "I'm sure you've had great loss. We've all been through hell."

Sam stood and cut the older man off. "No, actually been dead. Dean in fact spent 3 months in hell after he traded his soul to bring me back. He'd still be there, but an angel pulled him out." Sam motioned to Dean. "Show him the scar." Dean pulled his shirt up showing the angry skin in a definite hand print that marked his shoulder. "When I was a baby a yellow eyed demon, Azezial killed my Mother for trying to protect me. I tried to be normal and go to college. Azezial found me and killed my girlfriend just like my Mom. Mac you can't protect us, or Jess, you have no idea what you're up against. So no offense, but you need to stay out of our way." Sam turned to Jess. "Do you mind if I use the phone in your room?"

Jess shook her head slightly. "Of course not." Sam went in to Jess's room and shut the door.

Mac looked at Dean. "Is Julie in there?" He asked, indicating the office.

Dean shook his head. "No, she left early for work."

"We need to talk." Mac stated flatly to Jess and without waiting for a response he strode into her office.

Jessie and Dean exchanged looks, hers saying 'Oh fun." While Dean's was more "I'm sorry.' Jess followed in to the office and shut the door. She turned expecting to find a fuming Mac, instead it was nothing like what she imagined. He almost looked ashamed, Jess couldn't quite tell for certain since he still wouldn't look at her. 'Jess I'm sorry about last night. I acted completely inappropriately, the only thing I should be focusing on is how to stop Denton and his friends. You're vulnerable and I took advantage of that. Mac still wouldn't look at her and he grasped the top the chair so tight his knuckles were white.

Jessie wasn't surprised by his words. Hurt, yes, but not surprised. After his one – eighty last night and his early morning departure she had thought something along these lines was coming. Jessie forced her self to keep it together as she leaned back against the door. "Are you done Detective? Jess asked a little frostily.

Mac finally looked at Jessie, for a second she couldn't breath. "Jess, please, this isn't meant to hurt you. I have a job to do, I need to focus. I can't get involved. I can't protect you properly if I'm always thinking of you in other ways. Mac moved next to Jessie and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Please, don't hate me Jess." Mac moved and grasped the door handle, Jess moved to let him leave.

Dean watched as the door opened and a stern looking Mac came out, followed closely by a visibly upset Jess who ran straight into her bedroom, slamming the door shut hard. Mac flinched slightly, or so Dean thought. "Hey Mac?" Mac stopped and turned. "We have to go out later to meet a friend. I don't like the idea of leaving Jess alone." Mac nodded. "We have to leave by 11." Dean finished.

"It's covered." Was Mac's only response before he quickly left.

Jessie had forgotten that Sam was in her room using the phone. He was still talking when she burst in, slamming the door just as the tears started. Sam saw how upset she was. "I gotta go. I'll finish filling you in when you get here. Sam hung up the phone and crossed to Jessie. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry it out. After a minutes the tears stopped.

"Could I be any more screwed up? I have a dead stalker and an untold number of demons after me and I'm stressing over the emotionally stunted cop! Why couldn't I have fallen for you instead?" Jessie asked.

Sam chuckled. "Oh yes, I'm a much better choice. Always traveling, hunting and hunted by true evil and you really don't want to know what happened to the last few girls I've cared for."

Jessie smirked. "Ok. Point taken, though I could make a nice little nest in the backseat, I'm small enough." This time Sam smirked. "No real responsibilities, endless time to read and traveling the country. Not to mention meeting new people and new creatures." Jessie laughed. Sam realized he still had his arms around her, he wasn't in any hurry to them. "Hey Sam, do you think you could stay in here tonight?" Sam blushed. "I could use a friend. I didn't think I could feel any more alone then when my Mom died, but this is coming close."

Sam gave her a hug. "Dean and I have to go out a little later. I'm not sure when we'll be back." He looked kinda hopeful.

"That'll work. So when's your friend Bobby arriving?" Jessie realized Sam still had his arms around her.

Sam quickly let go of Jessie when he noticed Jessie staring at his arms. "He said to expect him between 8 and 9." Sam looked into Jessie's eyes. "You sure you're ok?"

Jessie smiled. "You bet."

Sitting in his office he waited for Flack to return his call. By the time his phone rang he was so agitated he forgot his usual greeting. "Yeah.'

Don frowned into the phone. "Mac is that you?" Don held back a chuckle.

Mac took a deep breath. "Sorry Don, what have you found?"

"Well the guy that started the website, Darren Farmer, he works for a small software company, but he hasn't been to work in a couple days. We're just on the way to his residence. No surprise, he lives with Mommy. I'll call once I find out anything." Don finished.

"Thanks Don." Mac hung up his phone.

Stella knocked on his office door. She was accompanied by a pretty blonde woman. Mac stood and placed his hand in his pocket. They centered and came towards Mac's desk. "So Mac this is Kristy Tavarres, she says she knows Denton and has a message from him for you." Stella couldn't hide the disbelief in her voice.

Mac grasped a handful of his pockets contents and slowly withdrew it. "Oh, I can't wait to hear it."

Stella watched as the woman's eyes went suddenly and completely black. She started laughing. "You need to back off. The girl will be his.

Mac was waiting, trying to anticipate what it was going to do. "And if I don't?"

More laughter. "Then all your friends and anyone you care about will end up like this one." It moved quick and grabbed Stella by the head.

Mac threw the handful of salt, praying that it would hit it's target and was enough to save his friend.

The demon reeled, letting go of Stella. It backed up and then a thick, black smoke poured from it's mouth. The smoke disappeared as the woman collapsed to the floor.

Mac raced to the woman's side and tried to find a pulse. There was none. "Stella call Sid." Mac finally turned and looked at his friend. She was in shock. Her whole body trembled. "Stella? Are you ok?" Mac got up and crossed to her as Danny and Adam burst into his office.

Danny looked at the body on the floor and then back to Mac. "What the hell was that?"


	10. Damn, I had tickets to this game

**Dark Heart**

*This is a CSI NY/Supernatural crossover. I do not own either of them. No not even a little! _Too bad, what I could do to those men!!! I needs to get me a dungeon!!!_

_So sorry everyone, had some stuff to deal with but am back now!!!_

As always thanks Aexillia!!!

_Thanks for reading everyone! I would love some input about whether you like Jessie with Mac, Sam or neither……. Thanks again!!!!!_

**Chapter 10 – Damn, I had tickets to this game.**

Mac looked at the people in the room, his people. They were a good team. He would give his life for any of them and he trusted them with his life. Now he would find out how much they trusted him. He shifted, his head was still throbbing and his shoulder was stiff.

"So by now I'm sure you've all heard of the woman's death in my office." Don nodded like the others, their faces showing their confusion. "I'm sure you also know of the Jessie Culver case." More nods. "Well it's related. I know how this is going to sound, but I need you all to keep an open mind. That woman came here with a message from Tyler Denton. A warning, to stay out of Jessie's case." Mac raised a hand to silence his friends. "Please, that's not the worst of it. I can hardly believe it myself, but the woman was possessed." Mac leaned against his desk and waited for their reactions.

Hawkes looked at his boss. He didn't seem sick. He looked around at his co-workers, most wore the same incredulous expression on their faces. Danny and Adam looked stern standing at the back of the room and were whispering to each other. Sheldon couldn't take anymore. "Is this some kind of joke? Cause I fail to see the humour."

Stella moved to stand next to Mac. Her face made clear that she was not joking. "I wish it were a joke. The thing tried to kill me. I've never seen anything like it, it was definitely not human."

Don was smirking. "Ok Stella how much did he pay you to go along with this?"

Danny spoke from the back of the room, quietly but with sincerity. "Sorry Flack, I saw it too."

Don shook his head. "Alright, enough already. What is it with you guys today?"

Adam had had enough. "Would you listen already!" Adam looked not only confused, but terrified, truly terrified. "Don't you get it? There are demons, real demons! If Mac hadn't believed Stella would be dead. I saw this thing lift it's head and black smoke just shot out of it's mouth. What human does that? For christ's sakes it was in the lab!" Adam's voice cracked slightly and he ran a hand through his hair.

Sid went and stood next to the younger man to show him support. "Go ahead Mac, we won't interrupt again." Sid looked pointedly at Don who was watching Adam with concern.

"Look these things are after Jessie and the Winchesters. Denton has to kill them before he can get Jessie. They've called in another hunter, like themselves he's experienced in the Supernatural. There isn't a lot that can drive away a demon, just salt and holy water. That doesn't even kill them only hurts them, it will usually force them out of the human host." Mac looked at the faces of people. So many emotions showed across them. "I know I'm asking the impossible of you. To believe in something like this without seeing it."

Lindsay smiled gently. "Mac you're only trying to prepare us, protect us. I have faith in you." Her smile deepened. "So what do we have to do Boss?"

The others nodded their agreement. Even Don Flack, though reluctantly.

The knock at the door startled Jessie from her book. Sam got up and answered the door. Bobby strode in and turned on the guys. "So what the hell you gone and got yourself messed up in?" Bobby noticed Jessie. "Oh pardon me miss."

Sam smirked. "Bobby this is Jessie, the woman from the prophecy."

Bobby looked her up and down. "Funny not what I was expecting ta say yer the Zion and the mother of the future world leader." Bobby stated flatly.

The guys smirked and looked at Jessie. She was smiling. "Funny, baseball cap, flannel, and dirt. Just what I was expecting from an old grizzled hunter." Jessie stood arms folded across her chest and stared at Bobby, who stared right back. "So, are you going to stand there and stare or would you like to come in and eat an actual home cooked meal?"

Bobby smiled and slipped off his baseball cap. "Don't have to ask me twice." Bobby quickly tried to fix his hat head. "What's on the menu?"

Jessie smiled and pointed to the bathroom. "You guys go and wash up. I'll take out the chicken." Jessie moved to the kitchen area and washed her hands in the sink. Sam snuck in behind her and using his height he washed his hands over her. Jessie looked up and smiled. Bobby watched from the bathroom doorway not sure whether to smile or not.

They sat around the table finishing dinner and chatting like old friends. They pretended their lives weren't in danger and shared stories.

Bobby looked at Sam and Jessie, he could tell Sam liked this girl. He could see why he would. They had common ground. She had been through a lot, but she wasn't broken. While there was sadness in her eyes, there wasn't defeat. "So where did you learn to cook like that?" Bobby said eyeing the last piece of chicken. Dean moved faster and stabbed the chicken breast with his fork. He smiled at Bobby who lifted up his fork. "You better cut that in half boy, or I can't say what I'll do in fronta Jessie but you can figure it out." Dean lost a little of the bravado and cut the piece of chicken in half. Bobby reached across the table and took the bigger piece.

Jessie chuckled at the guys. "Sorry to disappoint you Bobby but that wasn't cooking that was totally cheating. I just use bread crumbs with parmesan, greek seasonings and the sauce was mushroom soup. I bet even Dean could make it." Dean looked up and sneered at Jessie but with his mouth full he refrained from commenting.

They were all laughing loudly as Sam told the story of his own kind of personal Groundhog day, reliving Dean's death over and over again. They didn't hear the knock at the door before in walked Mac and Don. Bobby held a large revolver at the 2 men. Dean had drawn his weapon but seeing it was the detectives he quickly holstered it. Don pulled his 9mm and aimed it at Bobby. Jessie quickly got up and stood in front of Bobby. "It's ok, they're Detectives. They're on our side." Bobby frowned and looked at Dean and Sam who nodded their agreement. Bobby slowly reset the safety and put away his gun. Don did the same after a nod from Mac. "These are Detectives Taylor and Flack. This is Bobby, another specialist." Jessie explained.

Bobby got up from the table as Mac moved forward and extended his hand. "Good to meet you Bobby, call me Mac. Anything we can do to nail these demons you let me know. My team's ready to help anyway they can." Bobby shook the man's hand and looked at his friend's confused faces.

Jessie noticed Flack hadn't flinched when Mac mentioned demons. "What's going on? Did something happen?" She questioned him, the worry showing in voice.

Mac looked at Jessie and smiled reassuringly. "We just had a little visit from one of Denton's demon friends. Thankfully Sam taught me their weaknesses."

"Was anyone hurt?" Bobby asked.

"No, just shook up. They were there to tell me to back off. Their message didn't have the desired effect." Mac looked at Jessie.

It was hard for Jessie to meet his gaze. "So Detective if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

Still calling me detective. Thought Mac. This will make her really happy with me. "Your friends have to go out tonight. We didn't want you to be alone." Mac waited for her reaction.

Jessie forced a smile on her face. "Sam, can I speak to you for a moment." She motioned him to follow her and the stood in the doorway to the office. Jessie stood with her back to the others, hands on hips.

Sam put his hands up defensively at what she was saying to him. It was obvious he was denying and defending. Bobby watched the scene with amusement. Bobby chuckled and gave Dean a smack on his back. "Looks like the little lady is giving our boy a run for his money."

Dean glanced over at the Detective to gage his expression. It hadn't appeared to change. Dean decided to try to get Bobby to be quiet. "Uh, Bobby you don't know what you're talking about. She barely reaches his naval."

Nodding Bobby continued. "Yeah and the way he looks at her she's got him wrapped around her little finger."

Dean thought he saw a vein pulse and possible a muscle clench on the stoic Detective. Not a good thing. "Ah Jessie, that's my bad. I asked Mac to come over while we're gone. The salt can keep out the demons, but not Denton." Jessie turned to him and nodded. "Sorry, I should have said something earlier."

Mac turned to Dean. "Actually Detective Flack will be staying. I have another case I need to work on."

"Speaking of which, we better get a move on." Bobby declared, grabbing his coat and putting on his shoes. Sam and Dean joined him and made their way to the door.

Sam looked at the Detectives. "Remember Denton's not a demon. Salt won't work on him. Bullets won't do much either. You need to go with the shotgun, aim for the head and then get Jessie the hell out of here. Decapitation and fire are usually the only effective methods to destroy the undead. We're still not sure exactly what Denton is so be careful." Mac nodded, but Flack shook his head still not quite sure what was going on. "Look Detective, I don't care if you believe or not, you won't till you see it for yourself, but if you don't react in time this thing will get you and then Jessie. If something happens to her on your watch, I'll bring you back from the dead just so I can kill you myself.' The younger man glared at the Detective.

Flack looked the younger man in the eyes. "You have nothing to worry about. I'll do whatever needs to be done to keep her safe."

Sam continued to stare and then nodded slowly. He turned to Jessie. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

Jessie nodded and smiled slightly. "I'll see you when you get back. Be careful." Jessie went in to her room and closed the door.

Mac turned to Flack. "Keep her safe." Flack nodded.

Bobby and the brothers left just behind Mac.

Flack moved over to the couch and grabbed the remote. He flipped through the channels till he found the hockey game. "Damn, I had tickets to this game."


	11. You're so beautiful

**Dark Heart**

*This is a CSI NY/Supernatural crossover. I do not own either of them. No not even a little! _Too bad, what I could do to those men!!! I needs to get me a dungeon!!! Maybe I'll just write myself one in a fic……_

_Thanks for reading everyone! I would love some input about whether you like Jessie with Mac, Sam or neither……. Sorry but I have a thing for love or just lust triangles. I enjoy Tension!!! Thanks again!!!!!_

**Chapter 11 – You're so beautiful…..**

It had been a few hours since Flack had walked into Jessie's apartment. Jessie was still in her room. The game had ended and he was wandering around checking the locks on the windows. He shook his head at the salt lines in front of each window. "Seriously everyone is losing their freaking minds." Flack turned around quickly and scanned the room. Nothing. He could have sworn he'd heard something. "Great, now I'm going nuts too!" Just then Jessie screamed.

When Flack burst into her room gun drawn he found Jessie cowering on her bed. Standing beside the bed and directly in front of Flack stood a tall, dark haired man dressed in a suit and trench coat. It wasn't Denton, but Flack wasn't taking any chances. This guy had gotten in to a locked apartment, unseen. "Ok, you got thirty seconds to give me a really good reason not to shoot you."

The man looked from Jessie to Flack. He showed no fear. "I am Castiel." No emotion, no change in his demeanor.

Flack looked at him like he was crazy. "So what the hell's that supposed to mean to me?"

Jessie put her hand to her face. "You're Dean's, um, friend." Castiel only nodded. Jessie turned to the Detective. "He's one of the good guys Detective." Jessie stared at Castiel. "I need a drink." Jessie got up and headed to the kitchen, oblivious to the fact that she wore only a small white tank top and matching boy shorts. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail, something she rarely did and Flack caught sight of the vicious scar the marked her neck as she passed.

He returned his gaze to Castiel, only to find the man no longer there. "What the…" He turned and looked into the other room and could see Castiel standing near the kitchen counter. "How the hell did you do that?" Flack asked moving to his side.

Jessie grabbed 2 beers out of the fridge and placed them on the counter. "Easy, he's an Angel." Jessie went to the freezer and pulled out a bottle of vodka. Pouring herself a shot she looked to Flack who shook his head no. She quickly downed it.

Flack looked back and forth between the 2. He finally holstered his weapon. "Are you fucking with me?"

Jesssie shook her head no. "Hence my need for a drink." She popped the caps on the beers and handed one to Flack. She drank half her bottle before setting it down. Flack looked at her slightly concerned. "What? I have a dead stalker and his demon minions after me. I find out I'm related to Jesus, and now I have an Angel in my living room. Me thinks I've earned this!" She held up the beer and took another long swig.

"Fair enough." Flack said smirking. He turned to Castiel. "You need to wear a flipping bell or something."

"So I am told." Castiel continued to watch Jessie.

Flack looked at Jessie. She seemed a little pale and he thought he saw her hand shake. "You ok?" She just looked back at him. 'Ah, you know I was there that day with Denton. I'm so sorry about your Mother." Good one Flack, remind her of her Mother's tragedy.

Jessie saw the concern and regret. She reached across and patted his hand. "Well then I should say Thank-you for saving my life Detective."

Flack smiled at the young woman. She made him feel at peace. Castiel noticed it too. "Call me Don." Flack stated.

"As long as you call me Jessie." Flack nodded. Jessie turned to Castiel. "So Castiel why are you here? I mean, I appreciate it and all, but I thought you were out looking for, um, someone." Jessie tried to cover the fact that he was searching for God from the good detective. She didn't know how much more he could take.

"Sam called me and asked me to come. You are related to my father." Castiel once again showed no emotion.

"So they tell me." Jessie shrugged.

"I can sense it in you. The demons can as well, that's how they found you." Castiel reached across the counter and touched the scar lightly. "I promise to do everything I can to keep you safe."

Jessie smiled. "I know you would. Thank-you."

At the sound of a key in the lock the group turned toward the door. Flack's hand rested on his gun. Sam, Dean, and Bobby entered looking disheveled, and worn out. Jessie looked at them and noticed a large cut above Sam's eyebrow.

"What the hell?" Jessie rushed over to the group and lead Sam to the couch where he sat down tiredly.

"It was an ambush. When we went in the house we were jumped by a bunch of demons." Sam looked down.

Bobby grumbled as he went to the fridge. "I'd like to know how they found out we were going there." He opened the fridge and took out 2 beers. He handed one to Dean and placed one against his temple.

Jessie went into the bathroom and returned to Sam with a first aid kit. "And your friend?" Jessie knew the answer, but still had to ask.

Sam didn't look up but just shook his head.

"I'm sorry." It was barely a whisper. How many people had to die she wondered. Mother, their friend, who would be next? How many people would have to be in danger because of her. Jessie took out the antiseptic and moved in between Sam's legs. "Look up." She commended.

Sam looked up and found himself staring at Jessie's cleavage. He just hoped that Dean didn't notice as well. The snicker from across the room told him he had. Sam swallowed trying to think of things other then Jessie standing in front of him scantily dressed.

"Sam?" Jessie was looking at him funny. "Did you hear me?"

Sam hadn't. "Sorry. What did you say?' Sam shook off the thoughts he was having.

"I said the butterfly tape should hold, but if it opens again you'll need stitches."

"Hey Cas, nice of you to join us." Dean noticed his friend when the detective moved to the door. "Hey detective, thanks again."

"Don't mention it. I still say this is the craziest thing I've ever heard, but ah, be safe guys." Don looked at Jessie. "If you need anything, you call ok?"

Jessie smiled. "Thanks Don. You be safe too."

Don smiled and shut the door behind him.

Jessie crossed to the fridge and took out a couple of beers. "I think we should call it a night gang." Jessie got up on her tiptoes and gave Bobby a peck on his cheek. "I'm glad you guys are ok. I don't think I could have handled it if something happened to you."

Sam looked at her as she walked back to the couch. Her eyes were filled with tears. He took the beers from her hands and placed them behind her on the coffee table. "What's wrong?"

Jessie rubbed furiously at her eyes and shook her head. "I just can't believe you guys could have been killed, because of me."

Sam took her hand and tilted her head till she returned his gaze. "Listen to me. None of this is your fault. I mean it. We're not going to die." Sam noticed her nod.

"And anyways." Dean added. "Even if we do die, we never stay dead long."

Bobby smacked Dean upside the back of his head. "Idjit!" Dean just grumbled and moved to the bathroom shutting the door.

Jessie smiled at the absurdity of the situation. "Castiel do you need a place to sleep?" Jessie looked around trying to think of somewhere for the Angel to crash.

"I do not require sleep. I will speak with Dean and then leave for the night." Castiel attempted a smile. "Thank-you for thinking of me."

"Well, goodnight everybody." Jessie went in to her bedroom and sat on her bed, leaning back against her pillows.

Sam got up and grabbed the beers following Jessie in to her room. He didn't miss the look of amusement on Bobby's face as he shut the door.

The room was dimly lit. Only the lamp on Jessie's nightstand gave it a slight glow. Sam popped the caps on the beers and handed one to Jessie. He put his on the nightstand on his side of the bed and then stripped off his dirty t-shirt. Did Jessie's mouth just drop slightly… No he thought. Just his hopeful imagination. He climbed on the bed and grabbed his beer. He looked to his right when he felt Jessie snuggling up to him. Oh god he thought. He was in trouble. The thin material of the tank top barely concealed the feel of her body against his. Jessie's fingers brushed over a bruise on his chest. It felt like fire to Sam. This was not good. He had to stop this or he might do something he'd regret. Well, that Jessie might regret. "Um, Jessie, Maybe we should just go to sleep." Sam looked down at her.

Jessie stared up at him. She felt confused. How could she have feelings for Sam, when she felt so strongly for Mac. Maybe this was that rebound thing. Her subconscious was looking for confirmation that a man would want her. Or maybe it was just the chiseled chest under her hand that she'd never noticed. Either way these were definitely not sisterly thoughts in her head right now.

Sam continued to stare back. "Damn it." He leaned down and kissed her deeply. He groaned slightly when she returned the kiss just as passionately. He barely managed to not drop his beer as he put it blindly on the nightstand behind him. He shifted down in the bed. Jessie ended up on top, pressed against him. He didn't mind. His hand ran along her side. She shivered in response. He grabbed the clasp holding up her hair and prayed he wouldn't hurt her. Her hair tumbled down around her face. He stared into her eyes. "You're so beautiful." He rasped.

**A/N** – I hope you liked it, I warned you, I like triangles……


	12. I have a plan

*This is a CSI NY/Supernatural crossover. I do not own either of them. No, not even a little! _Too bad, what I could do to those men! I needs to get me a dungeon!_

_So sorry everyone, had some stuff to deal with but am back now!_

As always thanks Aexillia!

_Thanks for reading everyone! I would love some input about whether you like Jessie with Mac, Sam or neither…. Sorry but I have a thing for love or just lust triangles. Thanks again!_

**Chapter 12 – I have a plan.**

The next day Mac sat in his office thinking of Jessie and Denton. There was no way he could ask his team to go into a fight with Demons. He couldn't sacrifice everyone he cared about, but he would be there. He would stand against the demons beside the hunters. He knew he would give his life for Jessie, to make sure she had a chance at happiness. He hated himself for hurting her. She had been vulnerable, but he knew he had hurt her worse by closing himself off. She had needed comfort. He hadn't been able, or willing to give her that. She had a destiny. She would find the right man and then have a wonderful life. She deserved it and he would do what he could to ensure it happened.

Lindsey walked to Mac's office. She was about to just go in when she saw the look on his face and thought better of it. She knocked lightly on the glass.

The knocking shook Mac from his thoughts and he glanced up to see his young team member motioning for him to follow her. He nodded and got up following where she led. He trailed her all the way to the lab. He made his way over to her and listened as she explained what she had been working on. When she was done he took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. "Good job Lins, good job! Get the team and show them your new toy. I'm heading to Jessie Culver's apartment."

Jessie was busy making coffee and breakfast when there was a knock at the door. The brothers and Bobby were still sleeping so she cautiously went to the door. "Who is it?" she called quietly so as to not wake the Winchester asleep on the couch. The minute she heard the voice she knew. "It's Mac Taylor. May I come in?" Jessie was already unlocking and opening the door before he had finished speaking. She opened the door and moved to allow him to enter. Jessie noted that Mac looked tired and hated that he was losing sleep over her case.

Mac walked into the apartment and shut the door, locking it behind him. He turned to Jessie and couldn't help notice the way her small tank top didn't quite meet the top of her boy shorts. He cleared his thought. "Ah, I need to speak to them."

Jessie nodded. "I'll have to wake them. Help yourself to coffee, I just made it." Jessie moved to the couch and lightly shook Dean. Dean sat up and rubbed his face with one hand. Jessie moved to the guestroom and knocked lightly. "I'll be out in a minute." Bobby grumbled. Jessie then went into her room and shut the door.

Dean followed the smell of coffee and finally noticed Mac. "Oh hey, Morning Detective." Dean sat on the other side of the breakfast island. "Just black for me."

Mac poured another a cup of coffee for Dean and greeted the man with a small smile. "How'd your meeting go last night?" Mac asked.

Dean was about to answer the older man, when the look on the Detective's face changed from shock, to anger, and back to unreadable. Dean didn't need to turn around to know the Detective was watching Sam exit Jessie's bedroom, but he did. He silently cursed his brother when he saw him pulling on a t-shirt. He watched his brother walk to his side. Trying to diffuse the situation Dean asked. "How's the head Sammy?"

"Like I was thrown 20 feet into a wall face first by a demon, but thanks for asking." The younger man scowled.

Mac finally noticed the men's new bruises and the bandaged cut above Sam's eye. "What happened?" He looked to each brother for an answer.

Dean explained the incident with the demons, glad for the distraction. When Jessie emerged from her room in worn jeans and a pink t-shirt, Dean noticed the way both men trailed her with their eyes till she reached the stove and was checking on the food. Mac would have had to turn around to continue watching her, he noticed the man eyeing his little brother and started to feel the protective urge he had felt so many times before. He was surprised to see his brother return the stare, then smirk and move behind Jessie almost taunting the older man.

"You need a hand with anything?" Sam asked from close behind her. Jessie knew what he was doing and shook her head at the situation. "3 big plates please, then all of you can go and sit at the table."

Sam found the plates and watched as Jessie scooped the food onto them and moved them to the table. She finished putting down the food just as Bobby came out of his room in his usual plaid and very worn jeans. He moved to the table and sat at the head as if it was his natural right. He quickly started heaping food onto his plate. Jessie went back and poured 2 cups of coffee, adding a little milk to one. She took the cups to the table giving them to Bobby and Sam. She then went back to kitchen and got Mac a plate and cutlery placing them on the other side of the table from Sam. She gave him a quick smile.

Bobby looked over at the 2 of them. He smiled at Jessie. "You keep treating us so well and I swear you'll never get rid of us." He then shoved a big spoonful of the food into his mouth.

Jessie chuckled as she moved to the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee. "I wouldn't complain. I'm enjoying the company." Jessie smiled shyly towards Sam, completely noticed by everyone else. She added milk and sugar to her coffee and then asked the Detective almost coldly. "So what is it you needed to talk to us about?" Jessie took her mug and moved back to sit next to Sam. Was Mac jealous? No, she must be imagining things.

Sam squeezed Jessie's hand. "I'm still wondering how those demons knew exactly what we were doing."

They ate quickly and Mac exused himself, going outside for a couple minutes. He returned closing his cellphone. Bobby was scanning the room and Jessie had cleared the table and was now loading the dishwasher. "I've asked a few members of my team to meet us here."

Bobby moved to the front door and indicated for everyone to join him in the hall. He waited for Jessie to shut the dorr behind her. "I'm sure someone's listening to us, Only way them demons woulda known what we were up to."

Mac nodded and looked at Sam and Dean. "They need to kill you two to fulfill the prophecy. Makes sense that they woould want to surprise you." Mac noticed Jessie instictively take Sam's hand at the mention of their role in all this. He was surprised at how strong the feelings of jealousy were, but quickly pushed them down and focused on the situation. "So now we need to know how they are doing it. When my team gets here they'll sweep the apartment for any bugs."

Bobby nodded. "It can't hurt, but demons don't usually shop at best buy. I'm guessing we need to look for hex bags or something of the supernatural variety."

Just then noises indicated others on the stairs. Whether those others were human remained to be seen. Sam automatically moved Jessie towards the door and then stood in front of her protectively.

Talking could now be heard and Mac visibly relaxeed. "It's OK. It's my officers." The others relaxed, slightly. Danny, Sheldon, Lindsy and Sid came up the stairs. Mac looked slightly confused. "Sid, what are you doing here?"

The older man was obviously excited. "Sorry Mac, Danny was with me when you called and I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to meet real life ghostbusters."

Dean seemed highly amused by the older man. Usually they didn't play nice with law enforcement and here they were working with a whole team. It was nice to have backup he thought. He just hoped they could handle themselves if it came down to it.

Danny held up a silver case. "You want me to sweep the place Boss?" Mac nodded and everyone followed Jessie inside.

"So you really have an undead stalker? Fascinating." The older man sat on the couch shaking his head as he grasped the cup of team Jessie handed him. "Oh, I'm very sorry. I don't mean to upset you."

The Dr. looked at Jessie concerned. "It's fine Sid." Jessie reassured, using his given name as he had instructed. "Really. It may sound odd, but I'll take undead stalker over losing my mind."

Sid placed his hand over the young womans. "That must have been terrifying for you dealing with this all alone. I'm glad that you stayed strong. That must not have been an easy task." Sid patted her hand a couple of times and then pulled it back.

Danny was standing by the window, examining the plant. He motioned for Mac. Mac and Bobby went to see what he had found. Danny moved some of the leaves and pointed to small seashell with strange markings that appeared to be painted on with blood. Bobby motioned for Dean and Sam to head to the hallway. Mac did the same for his team members. Bobby paused by the couch and indicated for Sid and Jessie to keep talking. They nodded their understanding. "Oh Sid, Sam told me about a few of their hunts. There was one about this weird shapeshifter who had an obsession with old horro movies and a local girl. Would you like to hear it?"

Sid nodded like an eager schoolboy. "Oh my yes! Shapeshifters? It's all so amazing, it's almost too incredible to believe. I'm sorry, please go ahead my dear."

Bobby chuckled at the pair as he shut the front door. He turned to the others waiting in the hallway. "It looks like someone's been listening in on our conversations." Bobby stated with a little venom. "I hate when Demons get one over on me. It chaps my ass!" Bobby then looked at Lindsay. "Oh, pardon my language."

Dean started lqaughing. "Bobby your chapped, er, behind, is the least of her worries. So do we know how they're doing it?"

Bobby rubbed his face with one hand. "The plant by the window. There's a shell hiding in the bottom. Blood markings look similar to enochian, but not quite."

Sheldon posed the unspoken question. "So where did the plant come from?"

Dean was the first to answer. "The old lady from downstairs. It's also what broke the salt line that night that the demon got inside the apartment"

"Sara." Mac whispered and was already moving towards the stairs.

"Detective, what are you going to do? Confront a demon? or two, or three? That's a damn fool move. You got real lucky last time. We need to be smart, use the demon to find out what it knows. Right now we got the upper hand. You go storming in there and we lose that. Odds are good we lose you too." Bobby and Mac stared at each other a moment before Mac gave a slight nod and rejoined the others.

Dean glanced at the Detective and then at his brother. He knew neither man would be pleased with what he was about to suggest, but it was their best shot. "I have a plan." He stated.


End file.
